


Marmora Su–pa–

by Sildurin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Glasses, Keith as supermarket clerk, Kissing, M/M, Post-Divorce, Scars, Shiro in a suit, Suits, Texting, because Shiro + glasses y'know, best friend Matt, past accident, slight angst, supermarket au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sildurin/pseuds/Sildurin
Summary: Shiro moved to a new town after his divorce. Since he got glasses during his post-divorce being, he still struggled to get used to a proper cleaning. And on his second day of his new life in a new town, he meets a supermarket clerk which might change his life even more.





	1. Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Story is set in Japan.

Glasses were nasty.

That was one of the first things Shiro learned after he had gotten his brand new pair once he had turned 37. They needed to be cleaned every so often, the material got scratches if wiped with the wrong texture, and a hardshell cover was mandatory to store them safely.

And how did Shiro manage to still bump against his phone, books, walls or even laptop screens? He wore _glasses_, goddammit. He wasn't supposed to bump into anything when they were supposed to stop him from exactly this. Though… the phone was a mistake since he had been tired and just dropped it on his face while laying on his bed.

But Shiro must admit that he kind of liked them.

The glasses made him different in a way. His immage had changed a bit with them and he could let behind a part of himself he wanted to forget. His pre-divorce-having-anxiety-in-society-being haven't had any glasses. But this single-Shiro-ready-for-something-new had some and he liked the feeling to put on his glasses first thing every single morning. (Which was a good thing nevertheless since he wanted to _see_.)

His pair of glasses was dark grey, mostly rectangular and – according to the optician shop's clerk who had worn tight jeans and a v-cut shirt – Shiro looked handsome. Well, at least something good out of it. And so Shiro thought that the glasses were the reason why there were suddenly so many people complimenting him about his glasses. And not only people he knew from the job or the optician or relatives. There were many random people as well.

Shiro had never had many troubles with seeing in general or his eyes. There hadn't been many troubles in his life – apart from his accident – before his eyesight had gone worse. He had studied, gotten a high rank, dated a couple of guys until he had married. Before his marriage that was, there hadn't been many troubles.

But then… Things hadn't gone the right way and with the feeling of being betrayed or being with the wrong person at all, his eye sight declined drastically which had made his optician actually worried.

At some point Shiro had decided to finally take off his ring. It was as if a heavy weight had been taken from him he had carried without even knowing.

The divorce had been arranged and went by and and nine months had passed, before Shiro had birthday and with this he had gotten his very first pair of glasses, making him a new man. And the first thing he had learned was that glasses tend to always get dirty in some way and mostly during times where clean glasses were essentially.

Getting used to a foreign object sitting on his nose was something entirely new and it took some time until Shiro didn't need to scratch his old scar on the bridge of his nose due to the friction. But there was no other choice. He had reacted allergic towards contact lenses so it had been already decided that he would wear glasses in order to see. And after some months he had finally gotten used to them. Well, mostly.

Apart from the smudges and drops and whatsoever staining the material.

And it wasn't the first object attached to his body he had to get used to in his life. After the accident Shiro had had some years ago – and even before he had even met his ex-husband – his arm had needed to be taken off. It'd been replaced by a heavy prosthesis. Even now, Shiro felt the weight of it but he still had gotten used to it after all.

And if he could get used to a heavy metal construction attached to the middle of his upper right arm, he would be able to get used to those damn glasses as well.

  


*~*~*~*

  


Some months before the divorce had taken place, Shiro had moved out of their shared apartment. Since the whole situation had been difficult, he had slept on his best friend's couch for a long while until Matt and he were both a bit nerve wrecked.

Shiro had been happy to have found a new flat which was way smaller than the previous one, but had less guilt and venom-like air in it. And the space was no problem at all since he would be living alone. There were two rooms, a kitchen, and a bath. The small balcony was perfect to dry clothes outside so he could safe additional drying costs. His apartment was in a narrow building, having two floors only. There was a park nearby and the neighbours seemed nice.

The only negative point was that this apartment was indeed in another town, which in general was good since Shiro wanted the distance to his ex-husband. And it was still relatively close to work taking into account some traveling by train. But he had some distance to his friends as well. Having a constant train connection was helpful though. But Shiro decided that he wanted to find some new comerades in this town anyway. He wanted to get in touch with others, with people he hadn't met before and who haven't heard of his divorce yet and wouldn't throw him any pitying glances without his explanations.

Moving to this town gave Shiro a feeling to be free and he really enjoyed it.

  


*~*~*~*

  


Matt and his sister Pidge had helped him moving on a Saturday and Shiro had bought some takeout for the three of them after every box was carried inside his new flat. And when night had come Shiro had slept on the mattress, too lazy to set up the bed.

The next day began unusual quiet. It was strange to not greet anyone first thing in the morning. There had always been someone to say something to. First, there had been his family, his flatmates from university, his dates, his boyfriend, his husband, Matt, and then… _now_, nobody.

During the good times they had even spoken about adopting a child but they had never gone so far to realise this kind of plan. Even though Shiro would've liked the idea, he was now relieved that there was no child included in this whole divorce situation who would've suffered as much as their fathers.

Shiro, only dressed in boxers, sat on his mattress with his duvet pooled in his lap and wiped his eyes. He only saw blurry spots so he reached for his glasses stored in the case on the ground close by. Since it was Sunday it was usually quiet. But without somebody snoring next to him or the snickering children from the neighbours to whom he had gotten used to, he felt left alone.

"Alright Shiro, it's okay. You're living alone now, that's better than before," Shiro told himself, trying to calm himself. His heart had started racing without him noticing in the beginning. His anxiety had gotten low but sometimes it was still there. Though he never regretted the decision of moving. "Now it sounded as if you would have suffered a giant loss. It's good that you're divorced, good for both of you." He frowned. "Maybe I should stop talking to myself."

He laughed. He could do whatever he wanted and if it was talking to himself. He was free, truly, and could do what he yearned for. That's why he didn't get his pants or a shirt but went to the kitchen with only his boxers and a lighter heart, as if he had left something heavy behind. Just like his ring months ago.

This was just too simple.

But he couldn't deny to feel a bit lonely. He fetched his phone and switched on some music. He hummed to the song and searched the unpacked boxes for cuttlery, plates, and a bowl, before checking the fridge.

Milk.

There was only milk. And a package of cereal Pidge had left on top of the fridge.

Shiro frowned.

"Well, enough for a breakfast at least," he murmured, fetching a spoon. He filled some cereal in a bowl and sat down next to the window – the unfolded table somewhere in the second room – with milk and a spoon. While he watched some birds on a nearby tree and a man walking his dog on the pathway close to the park, he munched his breakfast, not sure where the day would lead him.

He needed to get some food, that was for sure. And after this was done he would unpack and set his bed and tables and chair and desk an everything else and could finally feel a bit more at home.

When he finished breakfast, he took his phone once more. He needed food, that was one thing on his list he needed to do. Where to get it was another. He checked the map for the nearby locations and noticed a supermarket within five minutes walking distance.

Shiro smiled. At least there was a closeby supermarket.

He took his time to get ready, dressed in casual clothes and took his new key before he left the apartment and walked down the street.

The surroundings of his new apartment were rather calm. No big streets, no neighbours yelling at each other when there were leaves on the pathway, and no giant walls of commercials blocking the view on nature. Shiro had liked the ambient atmosphere of the town. It was quiet, small and though he had never heard the town's name before, he had liked it as soon as he had stepped out of the train station and walked to this address (while following the phone's map). It was worth to take the train to work now as he could finally be by himself and find a new path which would fit him more than the previous one. He was actually curious of what kind of people he would meet here.

Since it was Sunday morning there weren't many people outside. Shiro lost his way only once and needed to ask an old granny carrying a basket full of apples and teabags. She was kind and refused his offered help to carry the basket with a fond smile. She showed him the direction and soon Shiro found the supermarket.

There was a small parking area in front and people got trolleys from somewhere near the entrance. There were mostly older people or some in Shiro's age. A family with a bunch of kids were stuck in front of a small waggon selling ice cream.

Shiro's eyes glanced upwards to read the sign showing in giant red letters: _Marmora __S__u__–__P__a__–_.

_Weird__ name_, Shiro thought. _B__ut here we are._

Once he passed the automatic sliding door he grabbed a basket and made his way through the vegetable and fruits section, picking his favourites as well as some basics as potatoes and onions. He also wanted to get rice but there was too much to get at once so he saved it for later.

The supermarket wasn't the biggest but it had a broad variety of everything he needed. They even had Shiro's favourite snack. Some soft music was playing in the background and Shiro thought that shopping was actually quite comfortable. Nobody stood beside him, demanding what to get next and which nutritions were better for a healthy body than Shiro's snacks. In his defense, he only ate them rarely as a treat. Still, he nearly smiled knowing that the drummed in guilt was gone for good now.

Shiro even hummed to the song while choosing his favourite kind of cheese and headed towards the tea rack. Once he had chosen two different kinds which he flopped in his basket, he wanted to get some more cereals (just in case he needed an emergency breakfast again) when he saw it.

_A stain on his glasses._

Shiro sighed, arranged the basket in the crook between upper and lower arm und took off his glasses to wipe them clean with his shirt.

_Damn these glasses_, he thought while walking some more and wiping and wiping and wiping, using the hem of his shirt. It was the shirt from the day before which was still a bit sweaty from moving. He just noticed it and frowned. It was no use, they got dirtier with every wipe he did.

He let out a deep sigh and already cursed the new start in a new town with his new self the glasses had made out of him, when he bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I- I was standing in the middle of the way and-" Shiro got cut off because, wow!

There was a young man in front of him.

And a man Shiro had never seen before.

He had black smooth hair which was partly braided. It looked like liquid ink running softly over his shoulders. His features were perfect! Significant jawline, slight distinguised cheekbones, and fierce eyes shimmering in a dark colour which was a msytic blue. His body had a firm strength within, his shoulders were a bit wider, keen muscles connected slender fingers with flexing biceps'.

Shiro was lucky that he was near sighted, being able to see this man so close and only because he had bumped into him. He blinked and noticed that the man wore an apron with the name of the shop. Which means that he was a supermarket clerk.

Shiro swallowed, his throat suddenly dry.

"I'm sorry as well, I didn't see you, Sir." The man spoke.

He spoke!

_Alright, Shirogane, focus!_

"No, no, it was completely my fault. I got my glasses dirty and.." Shiro made a vague gesture and put his glasses back on, but his vision was still worse.

"Oh, I see. Here..." The clerk chuckled quietly and it sounded like a drizzle of rain. He fetched a fresh fabric tissue from his pockets and gave it to Shiro. "You can keep it." He smiled. And god, what a gorgeous smile it was!

"Th-thank you, I..."

"I need to go. See you!"

And the man was gone.

Shiro, with the tissue in his hand, stared at the spot where the supermarket clerk had vanished around the corner.

"Se-See you," he said to himself, left alone in awe.

He wished he could just follow this man and… he wasn't exactly sure of what he would do. But he wanted to see him again, stroke his hair and hold his hand.

_Wait, Shirogane, way too much thinking. Focus! _

He cleaned his glasses, finished shopping, paid and returned home. And it was just after dinner that he noticed that he had forgotten the cereal package.


	2. Marmora Su–Pa–

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro goes to the supermarket. Again. And again. And... Though it doesn't quite work as planned.

When the first two days of work had passed, Shiro had already memorised the way to the station without checking the map on his phone. The station was so small that it could be easily overseen and Shiro didn't want to be late which is why remembering his way was a good thing.

And in these two days Shiro hadn't gotten this cute supermarket clerk out of his head. Not that he couldn't make a proper tie for his suit or didn't do proper work or daydreamed during an important meeting or didn't listen at all.

It was just that he thought about him whenever else he had the chance to do so.

While brushing his teeth, doing the laundry, making his bento box, walking to the station, inside the train, walking to the workplace, and when being home alone during the evening.

If he could he would like to talk more to this clerk, maybe even ask him out, make a comment on his wonderful hair or the firm shoulders. He was definitly hard working to sculpt those muscles. But there was reluctance inside of Shiro.

It wasn't that long ago when he'd been married. Though, they had broken up one and a half years ago and since then Shiro hadn't had anybody beside him again, neither during the day, nor during the night. And he wasn't entirely sure if he should change this so fast.

He had just moved to a completely new town and had a new start in a new surrounding. His neighbours seemed nice and the town wasn't too crowded, the workplace was still relatively close and he felt at ease for once when he came home.

But whenever he thought of this young man, Shiro smiled. And maybe trying something new in a private matter was another part of creating a new life. Shiro knew that he would like to go out with someone in the future. He just hadn't expected to meet someone this early.

  


*~*~*~*

  


Shiro was on his way home when he noticed that he needed some fresh vegetables and eggs for his bento the next day. Since the supermarket was on the way, he decided to get it before preparing dinner.

It wasn't that he hadn't thought of going to the supermarket again. The idea of meeting the clerk – by chance, of course – had sent thrilling sparks through him whenever he had thought about it. On Monday morning he had considered to get a bottle of water, which would have been a nice excuse to sneak through the corridors and look out for the clerk. But he had discarded this idea, because a) he had a bottle of water already filled inside his bag and b) he didn't know the working times of the clerk. And b) had lead to c) which made Shiro think that he might turn into a stalker, which is why he didn't go to the supermarket at all.

But on Tuesday he actually needed something so he had had a good excuse – which wasn't an excuse anymore – to go and buy something.

Apart from something Shiro might need, he still had the tissue the man had given him. He had washed and folded it and kept it in his bag wanting to return it. And when there should be a chance to have another enounter, Shiro would take it.

As soon as Shiro entered _Marmora Su__–__Pa__– _this day, he actually smiled, his heart beated faster even though he had tried to keep his growing excitement low. He knew that it was a lie since he could've gone to the konbini on the other side somewhere down the street as well. But since he was already inside the supermarket, he didn't mind enjoying himself.

He took a basket and choosed some tomatoes and little bell peppers before he went on to the giant fridge covering the wall. He kept his pace slow since he wanted to check out the corridors he passed by- But he also wanted to know about the different supplies stocked there. This was handy in case he could be in a hurry at some point in the future and needed a can of peaches or something.

_A lie_, he thought to himself but kept smiling.

Even though he spent nearly half an hour in the supermarket, he didn't see the man at all. Shiro catched himself glancing around on his toes while queuing. When he finally left the store, he took a deep breath.

_Next time for sure._

Shiro hesitated but resisted to look back inside, before making his way towards his new home.

  


  


*~*~*~*

  


It wasn't until Sunday morning when Shiro's hopes became reality.

A week had passed after the first encounter and during those seven days Shiro had catched himself more often than he wanted to admit that he had thought of getting something small from the supermarket just to have a chance. And maybe – maybe that was, naturally – he would be able and see someone special again.

But he always dismissed the thought.

Shiro had slept longer than expected on Sunday morning, getting back his few sleeping hours he lacked during the week. When he was finally in the supermarket it was already noon. And he didn't think of anything specific besides the ingredients of a new type of bread recommended by an advertising cardboard, when he noticed someone passing by behind him.

Out of habit he reached for his basket and put it a little aside to make space for this other person. And then he glanced upwards and saw some black hair, braided tightly in the neck and hidden by a red cap from the corner of his eyes. Shiro catched himself glancing down on two perfect flat yet a bit roundish buttocks covered by a pair of tight black pants completing the lower half.

The clerk was carrying some heavy looking boxes while walking down the aisle. It didn't seem that he noticed Shiro. And since Shiro knew the supermarket by heart by now, he knew exactly that the clerk disappeared in he corridor of the cans and pickles.

Shiro bit his lower lip, the flour package still in his hand. He didn't need anything in a can or pickles. He didn't even like pickles. But what about some peaches?

A deep furrow digged itself deeper and deeper between his brows, as he thought whether it was a good idea to get some peaches now or wait a few minutes. Shiro shifted his glasses sitting on his nose while thinking and then started weighting the flour from one hand to the other as if it would help to decide whether he should dare an approach or not.

He sighed.

Shiro dropped the package in his basket and walked towards the aisle. He stopped and had a chaotic summary of all the difficult thoughts he had so far all over again. In the end, the cute clerk's smile won and Shiro stepped forward, some words already on his lips.

But the aisle was empty.

Shiro made an astonished sound and chuckled. "Well, that would've been embarassing," he whispered to himself.

"What would be?"

Shiro flinched and turned around. The clerk!

"Sorry," he man said. "But I have a fresh box of pickled pumpkin and need to restock them." He smiled excusingly from underneath his cap and Shiro swore that he had never seen a more perfect smile than his.

"Sorry, yes, sure." Shiro stood aside.

"Thanks."

Shiro just stood in awe while he watched the clerk setting the box on the ground, opening it and started refilling the cans into the shelf. He had done that definitly more often since his speed was unbelievable. He wore the shop's apron which all clerks wore but underneath was a tight black shirt which suited him perfectly. And whenever the man moved his arms back and forth, the shirt lifted a bit upwards, revealing a patch of bare skin of the small of his back.

Shiro thought about talking to him but he sensed a feeling of pressure in the air. Maybe some words were already enough but Shiro had no idea of what to say to make them talk. What kind of topic would be suitable to talk to a supermarket clerk which wasn't related to anything considering work?

"Uhm, I.." Shiro started, without yet knowing of what exactly he wanted to say. He just wanted to say _something_ to make this clerk stay. At the same time he didn't want to be a nuisance disturbing his work.

"I'm sorry, I need to get another box for the fridge." The man finished and folded the cardboard to fit under his arms. He tilted his head a bit while looking at Shiro. "We're understaffed today and my chef is quite strict about it." He smiled once more and disappeared, leaving Shiro alone in the aisle.

"Sure, of course," Shiro mumbled.

He sighed and watched his basket. Suddenly he didn't feel hungry anymore.

After he had paid and returned home, he tried to regain his senses once more. There was no need to feel depressed right now. He had a weekend he could spent however he wanted, cook the food he liked, take a walk, text his friends, reschedule his week, phone Matt, and think about a new strategy of how to speak to this supermarket's clerk. Since one thing was clear: Shiro wouldn't let this go by just like this. He wanted to get to know more people in this town and why not start with a supermarket clerk who looked absolutely fabulous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaa, poor Shiroooo...


	3. Shiro's Best Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro has a tiny bit more contact and gets some advice from his former best man, Matt.

As soon as Shiro had settled with his new intention of getting to know new people (apart from his neighbours that was) in his new town and on top of that starting with a cute supermarket clerk he had seen by chance, his mind didn't give him any breaks.

He didn't want to drop the bomb just now and do it slowly. As slowly as he dared. And moreoever as slowly as he even could since the clerk's working times were hard to match with Shiro's working time. But whenever he came by on Sunday morning, he would see him. Once in a while he dropped by during the week, wearing his suit when he had forgotten something and saw him occasionally as well. But apart from that it became his routine to get the food for the week on the last day of the week and he always went with a smile, a pleasant anticipation running through his veins while he walked down the street towards _Marmora Su__–__Pa__–_.

This routine was easy but it was less easy to calm his mind, telling him to think about this young man with black braided hair whenever he could even though he needed to concentrate on something totally different.

And Shiro did catch himself watching the man a little bit. Well, maybe more often. Whenever he could..

Especially when he restocked and his shirt moved, revealing a soft muscle flex, a firm abs, and strong arms. Most of the time the clerk seemed to be a bit stressed which was why Shiro never talked to him out of the blue. Since he knew the supermarket very well by now he knew of most of the things he reguarly bought. That's why he couldn't really ask for the locations of the jam or peanut oil since he knew exactly where they were to be found.

But he was always happy whenever he got the chance to meet the man. And sometimes, and those times were the absolute highlights during the weeks full of work and shopping food, the clerk smiled at him. He clearly remembered him and once in a while he would nod and greet him and wish a nice day. And after Shiro had found his voice again, he stuttered a reply, embarrassed about the outcome but happy at the same time.

Even though Shiro felt that he went relatively often to get some food, he never had the intention to spy on someone. One day he was looking for some noddles since the last package he had had been bought just two days ago and were… nearly finished? Anyway, it was not his intention to spy on some supermarket clerk!

Not even if he had smooth black hair which would be perfect to ruffle, having bedhair in the morning and being dried off after a hot bath.

Not if he had some kind of a mullet mixed with some long hair which might not be in trend anymore but suited this man pefectly. Especially in a braided form.

Not when the certain clerk had a soft smile on his lips whenever he talked to his colleagues or greeted Shiro as if he would be an old friend.

Not when a pair of dark blue eyes watched him from underneath his cap.

Not when Shiro could imagine his fingers running softly over his own skin. But maybe they were a bit callous from restocking the shelves and all the other hard work in a supermarket.

And definitly not when the clerk had dropped something and reached with an unusual athletic move to fetch it.

No, definitly not for that.

There was no intention at all that Shiro would spy on a supermarket clerk he had met for the first time one and a half months ago.

No, not at all.

Well...

Maybe a little bit.

  


*~*~*~*

  


"How is work? You're doing fine?"

"Work is as it always was, Matt." Shiro smiled. "Nothing changed."

"But you're going by train now. So maybe this is considered as a change?"

Shiro frowned. "It's a thirty minutes ride and so far I haven't had any major encounter. At the train that is," he added.

"The supermarket clerk?" Matt chuckled.

"You know me too well." Shiro sighed but smiled.

"Course I do, I'm your best friend after all!"

Shiro laughed. He stretched himself on his new couch and settled the phone to his left ear. It was Saturday afternoon and since there hadn't been time to meet up, they had settled to have a phone call instead.

"I know, I know. You are. And as my best friend I'd like to ask a favour."

"Yes, as you wish, no need to ask, I'll be your best man."

Shiro chuckled. Then his lips dropped softly, remembering his wedding day where Matt had been his best man before. Matt seemed to have noticed the change of atmosphere.

"Sorry, Shiro. I didn't mean to bring that up."

Shiro blinked. Now he noticed that he had went silent. "No, I'm fine, Matt, I just..."

"Remembered something you didn't want to?"

Shiro bit his lip. "Well… Yeah, kinda."

"It's all over now, Shiro. You're divorced, you'll never see him again. Well, most likely. And if he'll do or say something to you, I'll come and beat him up or something."

"No need for that. But I appreciate the eagerness." Shiro smiled, feeling better already.

"Besides," Matt added. "You have this super hot supermarket clerk now, right?"

"I don't even know his name yet."

"Wanna go slowly, huh?"

Shiro nodded. Then he remembered that Matt wasn't there to see it so he said: "Yeah. I… I don't wanna mess it up."

"It's alright, Shiro. But… After all some weeks have passed now and considering all the things you told me, you should do something. Or someone else will snatch him away, you know? You told me about this giant colleague he had."

"He called him Antok once."

"Yes, this one." Matt made a pause as to give Shiro time to reply. When he didn't he went on. "So in order to be the first you should, you know, move on and go get him?"

"I know, Matt, but… I messed it up once. I don't want to double my failure."

"It's not a failure if you haven't tried yet. And honestly, it could be worse. He could be straight."

Shiro frowned. "Thanks Matt, add some pressure."

"You won't have any pressure anymore if you would know he is out of range." Matt seemed conviced.

"Uhm, true, but… I don't know that as well."

"Maybe you should start with his name and then ask him out."

"Those two things are miles apart, Matt." Shiro reached for the glass of water and took a sip.

"Okay then… what exactly is your plan?" Matt asked. Shiro practically saw his worried yet curious frown.

Shiro shrugged. "You know like… checking him out. Or something?" He added meekly.

There was silence and Shiro almost checked if the connection was still stable, when he heard Matt's giggle.

"From what I heard you already did as much," Matt finally said.

"I could do more." Shiro argued but he knew that he should do something else as greeting, a nod or a shy smile.

"Shiro," Matt said, his voice filled with seriousness. "You're my best friend and I know you indeed very well. Maybe the best out of all people. But please, don't become a stalker, yeah?"

Shiro blushed and waved a hand in front of his face, though there was no one to see it.

"No, no, no, I won't be a stalker. For sure!"

Matt made another pause and Shiro could imagine that he was raising an eyebrow as a question.

"I promise," Shiro added and there was a sigh from the other side.

"I know, Shiro. You're a big buff guy with a big heart. If I would be on the other side I would fall for you immediately. But… I might know you too well for that." Matt chuckled. "But really, you should do something after all. Taste the water a bit, set a toe inside. Just.. anything. Something small is okay as well. I want you to be happy and if this supermarket clerk will be the love of your life, I will have a funny story to tell on your next wedding."

Shiro covered his red face with his prosthetic hand. "Matt, not yet."

"Too soon?"

"No, yes, well… Not that way. But..." Shiro needed to laugh. "You make me all embarassed, you know? I want to know his name first and find out the rest after. And if he's not gay, then… that's a pity but at least we could become friends or so."

"Maybe he wasn't gay before he saw you. Have you seen yourself in a mirror when you have your suit an those glasses, because Shiro, they do something with you, for sure. And anyway, your arm does the rest."

Shiro frowned and looked down at his prosthetic arm. "I'm not so sure about that. Many people are taken aback when they see that my arm is made of metall instead of flesh and blood."

"They don't know you good enough."

"True, but… It's getting summer and I'll wear short sleeves again so… He will see it."

"And fall for you."

"Matt, seriously." Shiro made a daring tone. He put his glasses off shortly to wipe over his eyes.

"Come on, Shiro. You got used to your arm. If he is afraid of it you should explain. And when he's still afraid you can still let him go."

Shiro nodded slowly. "Yes, yes…"

"I didn't let you sleep on my couch for months just for you to get heart broken by a supermarket clerk you neither have name nor an answer for a date."

"Alright, Matt. I will do something."

Matt sighed contently. "I wish you do well."

"Thanks, Matt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you ever imagine Shiro with a suit, glasses and a prosthesis? If not do it now. You're welcome, I guess :D


	4. K. Kogane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get a chance to talk to each other.

The following two weeks were as busy as never and Shiro hardly got to think of anything related to a certain supermarket clerk. Or food in general.

It was thanks to Matt who called him sometimes to make sure he really did eat. And there was Shiro's friendly neighbour, an old lady whose husband had died several years ago but she still had the habit to make large potions of food whenever there was a sale of plums or apples or something of this sort at the supermarket. And many of those leftovers were glady taken by Shiro, who couldn't say no to the nice woman.

But Shiro didn't quite forget the supermarket clerk entirely. Sometimes, when he was in the gym he went to two times a week after work, he caught himself sneaking around, having the weird idea of the clerk being a member as well. It seemed obvious that the clerk didn't need it since he must have enough workout during his working hours. But the little spark of hope was hardly to blow out.

The busyness had the advantage that Shiro got more and more used to his glasses which felt already like a part of his face. A part which needed to be cleaned as well, though separately. It wasn't that Shiro hadn't thought of taking the glasses with him in to the shower. But it wouldn't be quite right. And that's why he searched the internet for a handy trick to clean glasses.

He found some ultrasonic vibrational instruments and even though the title sounded more like a sex toy, Shiro was fond of the idea of testing those. For glasses that was.

And that's why he went to the supermarket on Saturday afternoon, which was an unusual time by now but Shiro was somehow lost in thoughts. It had gotten quite warm since spring was nearly over and summer was around the corner. Shiro rolled up his sleeves and wiped a drop of sweat off his temple.

Since he knew the supermarket by heart – and this only after two months. Though to be fair, the supermarket wasn't that big – he took a basket at the entry and made his way to the section for interior and decorations. He hardly ever went here since he had brought most of his furniture from the flat he and his ex-husband had together.

Now, Shiro stood in front of the racks full of flower vases, indoor fountains, lamps, and all sorts of mugs, plates, and cuttlery.

He frowned.

Wasn't this supposed to be find easier?

Shiro fidgeted, his basket in his left hand, a paper with the name of the machine in his right. He should look out for someone who might know about this. And as if he was overheard, a supermarket clerk with the typical red apron came round the corner.

"Excuse me, Sir. Can you help me find-?" Shiro froze and made big eyes. The clerk had turned around and – oh god! – it was him.

It was the his-abs-move-intoxicatingly-whenever-he-dropped-a-bag-of-rice-and-fetched-it clerk.

Shiro swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry.

The clerk had seen him, approached him even and his lips had formed something, a question obviously.

Shiro blinked and his heart started racing. Why had he come to the supermarket again?

_Calm down, Shirogane_, he told himself. _Focus. What did he ask you? What did __**you**__ wanted to ask? Concentrate! Concentrate! _

The clerk stood in front of him now and Shiro's eyes scooted downwards and read the nametag:

_K. Kogane_.

"Can I help you?" K. Kogane asked.

Shiro nodded. "Yes, uhm.. I wanted to know... Here." And since he didn't know what to do he showed the clerk the paper with the name of the machine he had wanted to look for.

K. Kogane's eyes became suddenly round and his expression was a mixture of surprise and hesitation. Shiro followed his gaze and saw that he had rolled his sleeves up due to the hot weather, revealing his foreign looking prosthesis.

The clerk reacted as many people had done already when they had registered what it was they saw. The main difference was that the clerk seemed rather interested than taken aback.

"I-I'm sorry," Shiro stuttered and made an attempt to change the basket with the paper.

"No, no, no, it's okay, Sir."

Shiro's heart skipped a beat at the _Sir_.

"I'm curious, is it the whole arm? If I may ask. If not, I could ignore this as well, of course. It's just." K. Kogane hesitated but he smiled shyly. "I saw you many times here already but never noticed your arm."

"Oh, uhm..." Shiro was stunned. "Well, it's not the whole body, that is. It's just my arm. It starts around here." He pointed to the middle of the upper arm.

"I see. Can I touch it?" K. Kogane looked full of eagerness. "Only if you're really fine with it. I guess people ask that often."

"N-no, not really." Shiro answered, remembering many scared faces since he had left the hospital several years ago. "But sure, go ahead."

Since this technology made it possible to actually control and feel something, which still wasn't as much as with his flesh hand but still, he tried to repress a flinch once firm hands touched him gently. The clerk was careful, stroking down the smooth surface and eventually touched his fingers for a short time.

"It's fascinating." K. Kogane said quietly. "Do you… get _that_ often?"

"That people are fascinated by my cyber-kinetic arm?"

"No, that… That they want to touch it."

Shiro frowns. "No, not really."

"For real?"

Shiro nodded.

"I could imagine you being the star on every children's birthday."

"Most of the people are afraid at first." Shiro bit his lip but there was no point in telling lies. It wasn't so awesome to have a cyber-kinetic fancy arm replacing his old one and which weighted more than two normal ones together. "That's why I hide my arm during the cold months. But during summertime it's harder to do so. So many people freak out when it's hot outside. Since… they see my arm, sorry that was confusing. I guess you're an exception. Apart from my former physiotherapist." Shiro shrugged.

"Don't do that." K. Kogane said.

"What?" Shiro frowned irritated.

"There's no need to hide. It suits you. I mean..." The clerk blushed. He _blushed_. "Not that it's a good thing you lost your arm but.. Better this than nothing, right?"

Shiro felt deadpan but chuckled. "True," he said.

The clerk seemed to be relieved that Shiro didn't take this too seriously. But then he started to look around as if he searched for something.

"What is it?" Shiro asked.

"My boss if off duty today but my colleague Antok is quite sharp as well. I don't want to get caught chatting with a customer."

"I think it's not chatting. You're helping me, right?"

The clerk smiled. "Thank you. I saw you here quite often already but never before. You sure like this supermarket."

Shiro nodded. He felt his face burning up.

"You must've moved here recently I guess?" K. Kogane shrugged, his eyebrows raised.

Shiro was somehow relieved at those words. He didn't seem like a crazy stalker at least. He nodded once more.

"Yes, I moved here at the end of March."

"I see. It's good to see such a regular customer." He chuckled. "Not that we don't have much to offer but it's a stable selection and the paid isn't that bad." The clerk shrugged, a grin of his face.

"Good to know." Shiro laughed quietly causing the clerk's lips to curl upwards. Shiro was afraid that this handsome man would go away soon (to do some work or something more important than chatting with Shiro) and wanted to say something, anything, to have another minute. But he remembered the things he had wanted to do weeks ago.

He reached for his bag and fetched the small package he had prepared.

"Here, you gave it to me when I first met you. Uhm, I mean.." Shiro scratched the back of his head. This sounded so weird! "You helped me back then, with my glasses I mean, so here. I washed it."

K. Kogane took the package and peeked inside.

"My tissue?" He basically stared at it before returning his gaze on Shiro. And Shiro panicked again, almost afraid that this was not something people normally would do.

"You carried it with you all the time? Or just today?"

Shiro swallowed. "Uhm.. well, I had it in my bag and the supermarket is on my way to the station so I had it with me. Like, yeah, all the time." The clerk somehow hit a point. Shiro never knew when he would meet this man again, especially not today and have the chance to _talk_ to him. So he had always carried the package in his bag he always took with him anyway.

"Every day." K. Kogane stated.

"…Yes."

K. Kogane's gaze was nearly a stare. But then a smile breached his lips and he laughed out loud.

"Oh my god, there was no need, really. But thank you for returning it. Though I wouldn't have mind if you would have kept it." He winked and Shiro blushed. He was just too cute. "I'm glad I could help you," he added, making Shiro's heart throb.

Shiro stutters and stumbled a final: "Ye-yeah, y-you're welcome, I guess."

K. Kogane grinned. He put the package in the pockets of the apron and put his hands on his hips.

"I saw you quite often, the last time was just a few days ago. But you seemed in a hurry."

"Yes." Shiro nodded, surprised that the clerk had been worried. "I was busy with work and.. I'm free today though since I worked last Saturday."

"Take a good rest." The clerk smiled. "I remember it was about two weeks ago. I saw you in the aisle with the cans. We were quite in a hurry that time since my colleague, Regris, got sick and Kolivan – that is my boss – took over his schedule and arranged everything differently and yeah..." He shrugged. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to cut you off."

"Have to be nice to your customer."

K. Kogane chuckled. "Yeah true. But… You looked a bit lost and I wanted to help you, really. I hope you weren't literally lost."

"Uhm, no, I wasn't. I… I don't know what I wanted that time." Shiro laughed helplessly.

"I see."

"I wasn't lost but when I saw you I was a bit..." Shiro bit his lip, thinking about the right choice of words.

"Angry?" The clerk tried to help.

"No, worried. You seemed under a lot of pressure."

The clerk nodded seriously. "Yeah," he said, his voice quiet and husky. "So, today I have more time and since you looked a bit lost now too, can I help you once more?"

"Pardon?"

"You needed something, right? That's why you spoke to me." The clerk raised an eyebrow.

_Well, that wouldn't be my only reason to talk to you but let's stick to it for now_, Shiro thought.

"Yes, uhm." Shiro nodded. He searched his pockets for the piece of paper where he had written down the machine's name.

"I've got it, Sir." K. Kogane waived with the paper he had taken from Shiro's fingers.

"Oh, thank you! So yes, I would like to have an ultrasonic device to clean my glasses. They tend to get dirty. Like, quite often."

The clerk nodded and read the name of the device on the paper. His brows crinkled. "I think I know this one. My ex-partner used it as well. It worked quite good."

"Oh, did it?" Shiro raised an eyebrow. His heart had flinched at the word _ex-partner_ and if he could, he would ask about it. But he didn't want to pry and repressed his curiousity. At least he had found out the clerk's family name, that was an achievement.

"Yes, he used it every day." K. Kogane chuckled. But then he blushed and looked down at the paper for too long, as if he had said too much.

Shiro waived with his hand. "It's okay. I know many men attracted to other men."

K. Kogane raised his head and there was a relieved smile on his lips, his eyes full of sparkles. And he looked just so beautiful that Shiro decided that it was a good idea to have said it. He nodded slowly.

"By the way, I'm Shiro. Shirogane Takashi."

The clerk's eyes scooted upwards to gaze at Shiro's white hair.

Shiro huffed. "Yeah, I know. But that's not where I got my name from apparently."

K. Kogane nodded. "I see. But… why the sudden introduction though, Sir?"

Shiro smiled. "Because you have a nametag and I've non, so it's only fair to introduce myself, right?"

The man seemed perplex at first. But then he grinned. "Alright, I'm Keith! Kogane Keith, but just call me Keith. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. And call me Shiro. I'm not old enough to be called a Sir. Well, apparently it might be alright, but let's stick to Shiro." He laughed.

"Nice to meet you, _Shiro_." Keith repeated.

Shiro pressed his lips on each other. Keith. His name was Keith. Keith Kogane.

"Nice to meet you too," he replied.

"You already said that!" Keith started to giggle. Shiro couldn't help but blush, yet he started to laugh as well.

Once they calmed down, Keith reached out and touched his arm briefly.

"Come, Shiro. I will show you the way to this ultrasonic device."

And so Shiro got acquainted with a new device and, more importantly, with three new important things he got the knowledge of: First, his name was Keith. Second, he was totally nice and easy to talk you, apart from his whole handsomness naturally. And third, he had the same attraction towards the gender Shiro had as well.


	5. Classic Small – Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get more and more acquainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is short. Next will be better for sure;) Also, there will be more talking in general, haha.

In the following days and weeks, Shiro and Keith met quite often in the supermarket. And most of those occasions were _really_ by chance.

Whenever Shiro went and saw the young man, each of them would smile and they would chat for a little while about Keith's working schedule, Shiro's work, the daily trains and the troubles which came along with it, the weather, the ultrasonic device or Shiro's glasses or arm.

It was the cassic small-talk but Shiro yearned for more. It wasn't enough. He wanted to see Keith smile and laugh (and lift heavy things just to see his muscles flex) and be able to see him whenever he felt like it.

Keith seemed to enjoy their encounter. It apeared often that Keith walked into an aisle where Shiro was kneeling, deciding which type of bean he wanted to eat during the upcoming week.

Every time they met new bits and pieces of information were exchanged. It started small with a recommendation for a certain yoghurt or bread or which recent movie was worth to watch in the cinema. But it soon changed to more personal things as the location of the hometown, the last holiday and where it would be good to go (or not at all) and one day they ended up talking about recipes.

Shiro was happy to move slowly but steadily. He had decided to go out and meet new people but he hadn't wanted to jump into any sort of close relationship so soon. He was happy to meet Keith on a sort of regular basis. And as things developed and knowing his feelings that he wanted to meet this man more often, he knew that it would be alright to move on. He'd been single for nearly two years until now. And he yearned for the touch of someone.

And that was why he was happy to talk about such a domestic topic as recipes. And it was somehow related to food and a supermarket, right?

Shiro already knew about Keith's chef Kolivan. He was a bit strict and had a stern look on his face which never seemed to change. And he gave off a guarded impression. At least from the few times Shiro had seen his tall figure from afar after Keith had pointed him out. Even though Kolivan seemed strict, he was fair to his subordinates and cared about them. And another liking he had was cooking, namely cooking his recipes from his hometown which was quite far away. And the recipes seemed a bit extravagant, but doable enough that he had shared them with his colleagues he had seemed to grow very fond of.

And thus it was Keith's turn to pass one of those to Shiro.

After, they talked about various recipes in general and Shiro was eager to note many things but also share his knowledge as well. He wouldn't state himself as a good cook, but he liked to eat healthy and was used to cooking together which was previously with his former husband.

And when he mentioned this fact towards Keith, there was a small spark enlighted in the clerk's eyes.

"So," he said quietly. "You're married?" He sounded a bit sad, since he couldn't hide well his disappointment. Shiro wasn't sure if he should be happy about this fact.

"Well, I was," Shiro replied. He shrugged and passed the basket full of vegetables, cheese and yoghurt to his right hand. "We broke up two years ago and then we divorced and I got my glasses and yeah… I moved here this March."

Keith made big eyes. "You moved very far?"

"Not that much, far enough though." Shiro bit his lower lip. It wasn't his favourite topic to talk about.

"Sorry, this is not the best surrounding to have a conversation about this." Keith looked at him as if he was a wounded deer.

Shiro gazed at Keith, thankful for his words. "Yes," he said qietly. "I can tell you another time and maybe somewhere else."

"Only if you really want to."

"I do."

Keith smiled. His shoulder jerked a little bit as if he wanted to reach out and touch Shiro's arm reassuringly. But he didn't and Shiro didn't know if he had wanted this or not.


	6. The Hide – Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro meets someone unexpected while being in the supermarket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda could imagine Shiro, as the chaotic gay disaster he is, hiding behind a giant paper parrot.

When work had finally calmed down a bit, there were even days where Shiro went home much earlier. And one day it happened that it was just 3pm when he went out of the station and remembered to buy milk while walking home.

And with having this noted, a smile ran across his lips since he knew that Keith would be definitly working during this time of the day. Shiro had to admit that he had remembered Keith's schedule far too well since he knew it by heart. It's not like he arranged his life around meeting Keith during his working shifts. It appeared that he mostly went to the supermarket when Keith was working, but this was just a well match of their schedules in general.

Shiro didn't mind though. He was happy to have met Keith, and some other people as well apart from his neighbours. There were some he had met on the local market or in the store of the optician. He even met some originating his own hometown when he went to the hospital to get a check-up on his arm. Since the hospital was located in his worktown, it wasn't a detour. But there was one person Shiro didn't want to meet and was always relieved when he got out of the hospital without having met them.

When he reached _Marmora Su__–__Pa__–_ he already smiled when he crossed the parking lot, eyes totally fixated on the automatic front door. He grabbed a basket and went to the fridge, throwing glances here and there in case he could miss his favourite clerk.

He reached the milk rack without meeting anybody. It was still relatively early and most of the people would return from work two hours later to come and get food. Shiro enjoyed the emptiness and listened a bit to the soft music they played over hidden loudspeaker.

Before going to the check-out he walked slowly towards the aisle for coffee and tea bags, trying to think of what else he might need before returning home. Or he might as well look out a bit more for Keith, just to be sure to not miss a chance to meet him. But he didn't want to force it.

And then he noticed a familiar voice.

Shiro flinched, suddenly panicked and looked around where the person stood he knew the voice of. Once he had located a man with short brown hair, he looked around for a possible hiding place. He knew that it was childish and maybe a bit dumb, but this was the last place (apart from his new apartment of course) where he wanted to meet him.

And that's why Shiro hid behind a cardboard display advertising some brand of cereal showing a giant parrot with a broad smile and a spoon in his spout.

Shiro kneeled down on the floor, placing the basket between his legs. He trembled, suddenly many different emotions were running through his body, ranging from fear over panic and even to pride. He could show off his new life which wasn't effected by his past or an ugly divorce.

Okay, maybe it was effected.

And showing off was out of Shiro's character.

While Shiro listened to his ex-husband's voice talking on the phone about something he couldn't quite focus on, he thought about his own reaction.

Would he be able to step out and meet him? Just greet him and walk by? Did he panic or was he just startled?

Shiro bit his lower lip, grasping the handle of the basket tighter.

What should he do? What if he came around and saw him there, kneeling behind a cardboard and clutching tight to his basket full of milk as if it could save him.

And why was his former husband even here?

_Okay, Shiro, calm down. Just say _ Hi _ and go to the check-out. Nothing to be afraid of. _

But Shiro was afraid. And only that. He didn't want to meet him. Not here, not now.

"Uhm, Shi-" A husky voice had mixed in the sounds Shiro was fixed on. He flinched and wanted to turn around but in that moment, Keith stood already next to him.

"Can I help you?" He whispered, an eyebrow raised and a worried look in his eyes.

Shiro wanted to say something but only a whimper escaped his mouth. He scooted a glance towards his ex-husband and back to Keith. Keith had followed his glance, seemed to understand something and… kneeled down next to him.

Shiro was too surprised to say anything but was so thankful for the gesture.

"What are you doing, Shiro? What's wrong?" He whispered, even quieter than before.

Shiro swallowed, his mouth was dry. He threw a glance to the man he wanted to avoid. He was on the phone and talked with somebody while carrying a basket with a ready-to-eat bento.

"I don't… I don't want to see him," Shiro managed to whisper. "He… I know him and… I just don't want to see him."

"I see. Who?"

Shiro points at the man in question.

Keith nodded and frowned.

"Was he… bad to you in some way?" He asked.

Shiro nodded. "Yeah, but… It's not his fault. Not entirely. But.."

"Is he a former lover or something?" Keith looked at him curiously.

"_Or something_." Shiro even chuckled. "Yeah, he was my husband."

Keith made big eyes and basically stared at the man who was on the phone. Shiro noticed that Keith threw glances over all his body before frowning.

"I see," he said. "Was he abusive?"

"Wha- No, no, not that. Well, he said some things but I also said some things which weren't exactly nice. So… " Shiro shrugged. He hadn't the intention to discuss his failed marriage in the middle of the supermarket while hiding behind a display with a parrot and a spoon in order to not be found by said husband.

"Alright." Keith nodded seriously. "Shall I go and… drop something on him? By chance, of course." He shrugged.

Shiro stared at him, utterly surprised but with a warm swelling feeling in his stomach. He suddenly felt better. But he shook his head, though he couldn't repress a silent snicker.

"No need," he whispered.

Then the former husband spoke a bit louder, which startled them both.

"I know, I know. But… Have you been here already? I can tell you, this town is just so freaking small, I never want to come here again." His ex-husband said. He grabbed a can and read the description before putting it back on the rack. "Yeah – Yeah – Yes, I know. Well, I needed to get here anyway since I had this appointment. And the hospital is pretty fond of those home visits nowadays. But today was the last appointment. – Haha, true. – I will ask for another city. The konbini didn't have much to choose from so I went to this supermarket across the street to get me dinner and – what? – Yeah sure. I will pay and call you once I'm at the station."

He walked away towards the check-out and once he was far enough, Shiro sighed deeply. He was so relieved.

"Thank you," he said. He got up and grabbed his basket. The milk boxes had already started to condense.

"No problem." Keith smiled. "You did well."

Shiro felt his observing glances.

"What is it?"

"You, uhm… You never saw him after your divorce?" Keith bit his lower lip, his eyes a mixture of sadness an curiousity.

"Just once. But I'm not really fond of another meeting."

"I can understand that." Keith nodded earnstly and Shiro felt a heavy weight taken from him he didn't know he carried. Keith understood him and didn't think that he was too scared or cowardly to face his ex-husband.

But Shiro noticed that he himself had been startled. He needed some more time to think about his situation. To realise that he never needed to return, that he could stay in this small town where there was a supermarket with a nice and cute clerk. And maybe he needed the help of this clerk as well and he would be happy to get it.

"What did your ex-husband do here?" Keith wondered. "I mean. You moved here, right? So why did he come here?"

"He is a physiotherapist at a hospital and sometimes he does home visits to treat patients who can't move much or have difficiulties to come."

Keith nodded. "I see."

Shiro smiled. "Not that much of a story behind it, but I sure was startled."

"I realised. Are you okay now?" Keith asked, putting one hand on Shiro's shoulder.

Shiro nodded. "Yeah, I am. Thank you for your help and your concern." He felt heat spreading from the place Keith touched him.

"No problem. If there's anything else, concerning ex-lovers or husbands or whatever, please let me know."

"I will." Shiro laughed, his heart lighter than before, lighter than any of the past weeks he had moved to this entirely new town he had had a good feeling for.


	7. On Saturday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro meets Keith on a Saturday morning and notices a small little thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've not idea about the title, so uhm.. Yeah, just, ignore it or something, dunno :D

After the incident with his ex-husband, Shiro had the impression that his somewhat untypical relationship with Keith had taken a step forward.

They shared more things with each other, which were more personal and not quite topics to talk about in a supermarket. And it seemed that they met each other more regularly than before, as if they somehow synchronised their schedules without knowing it.

Shiro was happy with this development. It was steady and calm and there was no pressure at all, having the need to talk about their relationship or having discussions about which laundry detergent to choose or which meal to have on the weekend or sleeping with each other or not.

Shiro was content about his life and even though he didn't want to change it drastically, he wanted to move onwards which right now meant to move towards Keith.

  


*~*~*~*

  


On Saturday morning, Shiro made his breakfast and listened to the news, before he made his way to the shopping street of this town. It was a small one but it had everything Shiro could ask for. There were some small restaurants, stores for clothes, some stationary and bookstores, konbinis and ice cream cafes.

Shiro hadn't the intention to spend much time so he walked directly to the bookstore where he wanted to look for something new to read. He didn't have many books but had always been fond of reading. His job didn't allow him to have so much time as to do so, but he considered to take a book with him in the train.

He entered the shop and the smell of the running air conditioner as well as freshly pressed paper reached his nose. It made him smile. And he had finally escaped the heat outside.

After entering, he checked the maps for the two-storey store (which sounded bigger than it actually was) and settled for the section concering _Space/Astronomy/Phy__si__cs_.

Shiro walked upstairs and found himself in the correct section right away. He scooted through the shelves and read some fancy titles. He pulled out a book with the interesting title _How to reach Pluto's Moon and Back_ _to Earth_ and noticed someone approaching him slowly.

It was Keith.

He had a book in his hand and walked slowly towards the stairs, reading something on his phone in his other hand. Keith looked slightly different. His normally braided hair was open and ran smoothly over his neck and shoulders, which stood out under the red-white jacket. He wore a backpack and his legs were enclothed in tight black pants with handy pockets.

"Keith?"

The supermarket clerk looked up and his eyes were reached by the new forming smile on his lips.

"Hey, Shiro!"

"It is so unusual to see you somewhere else and.. without your apron." Shiro laughed. "But I have to say that red suits you either way."

Keith's cheeks flushed pinkish as he looked down at himself. "Oh, thank you, Shiro. You look good as well."

And Shiro noticed that Keith drew a long glance starting from Shiro's face, resting at the opening of his sweatshirt and scooted to his feet and back again.

Shiro knew that he just wore some loose grey pants and said sweatshirt with nothing else under it. It was summer and nearly hot as hell outside. Since he had the chance to either a tank top and a bag he would've needed to store his purse or a sweatshirt, he choosed the latter. He was working out regularly but lacked a bit self-conscious to walk around with more skin exposed that he felt he actually had.

To get a compliment – coming from Keith! - with his eyes and words, was something which made Shiro smile with relief.

"Thank you," he said. "So, what are you doing here? Getting a book, I guess?" He glanced down to the book in Keith's hand.

Keith laughed. "Well, yes. It's actually for my mother. She has birthday soon and she likes to read about distant galaxies and assumed lifes on other planets."

There was fondness in Keith's eyes when he mentioned his mother, which Shiro noticed right away.

"How about you?" Keith asked.

"Oh, I want to have something new to read. I'm stuck in the train for one hour each day, as you know, so I want to use this time. And using my phone needlessly isn't quite my choice." Shiro lifted _How to reach Pluto's Moon and Back_ _to Earth _he still had in his hand.

Keith read the title and nodded appreciatingly. "I had picked this before but went with this here." He raised the present he had chosen. He moved his hands a bit too much and that's why Shiro noticed a small key chain attached to Keith's phone.

It was a small red lion. A character from a very old TV series Shiro had adored as a child. He automatically grinned.

"What is it?" Keith frowned, but his lips curled upwards.

"Your key chain, at your phone. You watched the series as well?" Shiro couldn't help himself but thinking of this as cute. Keith wasn't that much younger than him, he might have watched it a bit later. It was cute since he still carried this chain with him, even now. And the chain indeed seemed to be kinda old.

Keith lifted his phone and smiled when his eyes glanced over the red lion.

"Yes, I did. You know it as well?"

"I loved it!" Shrio laughed.

"I bet those are not sold anymore, right? I got it in a gacha when I was a kid." He took the chain between two fingers and lifted it a bit.

"The series isn't longer in fashion, I suppose. But I loved everything about it, the characters were nice and the story intersting. And really advanced taking into account that it was created some years ago." Shiro frowned thoughtfully.

"Might be true. Was red your favourite as well?" Keith asked.

"Hmm," Shiro said. "I liked red, but my favourite was the black one."

"I liked black as well. He was the strong leader and everybody could rely on him. But he wasn't without flaws." Keith smirked actually.

"Well, the characters were all human, right?"

Keith frowend. "Were they?"

"I don't recall much. I haven't watched it in a long time. Every memory I have now gives me more of a nostalgic feeling than facts," Shiro said. He shrugged.

Keith sighed. His eyes danced back and forward between the small red lion between his fingers and Shiro, who still smiled as he was sunken in memories of his childhood.

"Man," Keith said. "It was really good. Though I watched it during my last years of childhood but I don't remember much. I really want to watch it now." He chuckled. "Stupid, isn't it? Watching a children series when you're 30?"

Shiro nodded slowly, but said: "I don't think so. I would like to watch it again. I still have one of the seasons I guess."

Keith made big eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah, my most precious present I got once from my father. I bet it's still somewhere in my unpacked boxes I put in the second room." Shiro remembered that at some point after moving he'd been too tired to sort the last boxes. And he knew there wouldn't be anything inside which he would need for his daily living right away. So he had just put them in the small office he had set up in his second room. Though now it seemed that he really needed it.

And before Shiro could say anything else, which would have sounded too direct or self indulgent or straight forward, Keith spoke again.

"I would love to watch it once more. Would bring back memories when I was a child." Keith snickered with a warm yet husky voice. And god, Shiro thought that this was the best sound he had ever heard. "Can I watch it?"

Shiro swallowed and nearly choked. "What?"

"Can I watch it?" Keith smiled.

"A-as… to-together?"

"Yeah, sure." Keith nodded as to underline his words.

Shiro felt his cheeks darken. "Su-sure," he managed to say and suddenly many, many different scenarious were in his head. Ranging from greeting Keith at his door from laying on a couch pressed together while hearing the nostalgic soundtrack. He cursed his stuttering and focused on the beauty in front of him.

"Yes, let's watch it together," he said and Keith practically beamed.

"Alright!"

"Where should we watch it?"

Keith frowned thoughtfully. "We could text and decide then, maybe? Also, we need to find a time matching our schedules."

Shiro nodded. "That's for sure. Though I live nearby the supermarket, you could come by after your shift." He shrugged, wanting to let it seem casual. It took him all force to stay calm. Was it too early to claim that as a date?

"I see. That's why you come so often to our supermarket."

Shiro blushed. "You really noticed that?"

"Hard to not to. As I said, you're something people notice right away." Keith grinned and reached out to pat Shiro's arm.

"Th-thanks, I guess?"

They laughed.

"And well," Keith continued. "You're the only customer whom I talk regularly to by now." He chuckled softly. "But really, if you'd work in a supermarket and suddenly a buff worker wearing a black suit rushed in looking for some bananas or an ultrasonic instrument, you'd notice them right away, isn't it?" He winked. He _winked_.

Shiro smiled shyly and looked down at himself. Keith wasn't exactly wrong about that. "Well, I guess so. Though this wasn't my intention, I just wanted..."

"Some bananas?"

Shiro shrugged, grinning.

"So, how about we exchange numbers and we gotta text when we'll meet and where?" Keith suggested. He relived the screen of his phone and searched for the chat app.

"Sure." Shiro did the same and soon he had a new contact in his list.

"Alright. Text me." Keith said and winked once more. "I'll be on my way to the check-out since I need to meet another friend later."

"Okay, yes, sure." Shiro scratched the back of his head, unsure what to do or say.

"Guess I see you soonest in the supermarket next week?"

Shiro laughed. "Yeah, seems to. Need some bananas." And this time it was his turn to wink which made Keith blush surprisingly.

"See you, Shiro."

"Bye, Keith."


	8. Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro wakes up on Sunday morning with some chats keeping him busy throughout the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had my fun with this one :D

Sunday morning was bright, the sky was well hung with fluffy white clouds promising a calm day in a small town, which was surrounded by green fields and nothing nonetheless. The usual hustle and bustle of people and pigeons in the small station had calmed down. There were only a few of them either being early to visit distant relatives, working at the big hospital half an hour away, or – well – working as a conductor.

Shiro woke up but stayed in bed, all sprawled over his big matress and looked drowsily through the slit of the curtains. Since he had no definite plans for the day, except having breakfast and doing the usual laundry, he began his morning calm and relatively late.

When he had finally the motivation to leave the cozy nest he had slept in, put on his glasses, and moved into the kitchen, it was already past 10am. He cooked some soup and rice with the rice cooker and settled down with a cup of tea to listen to some music from his small radio. It was one of the last remnant he had during his bachelor years. This radio was small but had seen many things. Luckily Shiro had processed many of those things so far and therefore, there was no problem to listening a piece of music he liked during the late morning.

After doing the dishes and getting into something else which weren't exactly pyjamas – but as cozy as those – he put the laundry into the machine and settled down at the table to wait until it would finish. It was only then when Shiro noticed that he hadn't watched his phone yet.

And when he switched the WiFi on for the first time this day, a few messages popped up. Most of them were from Keith and Shiro smiled. But there were some from Matt as well.

  


**Matt: How is it going with your super hot su-pa- clerk? **

**Matt: Asked him out yet? **

**Matt: You can't laze around for so long. It's been two years. **

**Matt: And you need distraction from the jerk. **

**Matt: Sorry if this is an insult since you choosed that jerk. **

**Matt: But still. **

  


Shiro laughed at that and typed his reply.

  


**Shiro: I haven't asked him out yet. **

**Shiro: Though I've gotten his number and we want to meet up. **

  


And as he typed it, he felt suddenly excited. When he was at the bookshop and they had talked about watching the show they both loved again, he mostly felt numb and too surprised at all. Now he was so excited, his heart throbbed painfully below his ribcage. But it was the good type of pain is this was even possible.

His fingers nearly trembled when he clicked on Keith's icon (it was a selfie where he was wearing a red cap in a way that his eyes weren't visible) to see the messages he had sent.

  


**Keith: Hey, Shiro! Is it too early to send a text? **

**Keith: I didn't mean the time but rather… the days? **

**Keith: Well, anyway, mabe it's too early. You're probably not up yet, haha. I have the early shift this weekend D:**

**Keith: Actually I wanted to ask… I hope you have you phone switched off and I don't disturb you right now, oh man. **

**Keith: Okay, if I disturb you, please send me a text. **

**Keith: Wait, no, don't do that. I will keep silent now. **

  


And one hour later the texts continued.

  


**Keith: Okay, I can't keep silent. And Antok just smashed down a box of fresh milk. Kolivan insists he cleans it up on his own. Maybe he has a bad day, normally he isn't that mean. **

**Keith: Anyway, I wanted to ask when to meet. That's what I meant with too early. So maybe… **

**Keith: No pressure, Shiro. Just… Let me know when you know something. **

**Keith: Or when you don't want to anymore, but… **

  


Shiro frowned. _But…?_ He hoped Keith didn't feel bad since he had asked already one day later. It made Shiro extremely happy that Keith had wanted to text so soon.

He openend the chat window and typed his reply. But before he could send, a new message popped up.

  


**Keith: Sorry for the spam. You can ignore my rambling.. **

  


**Shiro: It's fine, really! And I won't ignore it. **

**Shiro: I'm happy that you texted me already:) **

  


Shiro frowned. Was the smiley too much? But he had sent it already. He shook his head.

  


**Shiro: And I'm sorry to hear that you had to get up early. And that your boss has a bad day. **

  


**Keith: Oh, you're awake now? :D **

**Keith: Thank you, Shiro! I guess everybody does have this sometimes. **

  


**Shiro: Is it okay for you to text during work? **

  


**Keith: It's lunch break, Shiro :D **

  


Shiro raised his head and watched the clock over the door. Keith was right. It was nearly 12. He had just managed to have breakfast so far.

  


**Shiro: My bad, today is a lazy day for me :D **

  


**Keith: Good for you! I look forward getting into my sweatpants as soon as I come home. **

  


Shiro tried to **not** imagine too many pictures of Keith in loose sweatpants and in a cozy, warm bed with a cup of coffee.

  


**Shiro: Do you know your schedule by heart? So we can find a good day. **

  


**Keith: Yeah! How about next Friday? I have the afternoon shift on Saturday so it's okay to stay up late ;)**

  


Shiro checked his planner.

  


**Shiro: Yes, that would be good. I still need to check the box for the DVD :D **

  


**Keith: Please do that. But if you don't have it, I can come by anway. **

**Keith: If that is okay? **

  


**Shiro: Yes, sure!**

  


**Keith: Oh sorry, I said that I come by. We haven't dicussed the place yet. **

  


**Shiro: My place is fine. I have enough space. Kinda. **

  


**Keith: Kinda? :D **

  


**Shiro: Enough for two :) **

**Shiro: But where do you live? You said nearby once. **

  


**Keith: ** Location sent

**Keith: Here! **

  


Shiro checked it. It was surprisingly close, maybe 15 minutes walking distance from his place.

  


**Shiro: It's so convenient. Wait, here am I. **

**Shiro: ** Location sent

  


**Keith: Wow, we're nearly neighbours! :D **

  


**Shiro: Well.. **

  


**Keith: I said _nearly_ :D **

  


**Shiro: Okay, okay :D **

**Shiro: But if it is getting too late on Friday, you can also stay the night :) **

  


Shiro read his message again. And again. And regretted sending it already. It was too straight forward, right? He wasn't even sure if this was a movie date or not. Well, he wouldn't mind. But he would stretch the rest a bit since starting right away with a brand new relationship wasn't his plan right afer moving to a new town.

It wasn't that he fled from his ex-husband. He had wanted the distance, try to figure out what he wanted now.

Well, Shiro definitly knew what he wanted. But not upcoming Friday when he wasn't sure if it was a date or not.

Shiro stared on his phone. Keith didn't respond.

Was he taken aback? It was too much, right? Right?

Shiro panicked some minutes but tried to calm himself down. He needed to distract himself. That's why he got up and started to prepare a very light meal. When he finished and placed everything on the table ready to eat, he checked his phone again.

Still no new message.

He checked again once he had eaten while watching a bit of TV. But the food didn't quite taste like anything. Maybe it did, but Shiro was too focused on thoughts about Keith or any vibration of his phone.

No new messages.

And after eating he did the dishes.

_No new messages._

Finally, Shiro took out the laundry from the machine and started to peg out washing on the small rack on his balcony, the phone in his sweatpants pockets vibrated.

  


**Keith: Sorry, I couldn't answer earlier. My break was over and I helped Antok with putting the shards from the milk bottles away. **

**Keith: But yeah, sure! Staying the night would be comfortable so I don't need to think about returning when being tipsy :D **

  


Shiro was so relieved about his message that his knees got a bit weak and he had to grab one of the racks to steady himself. He smiled and typed his reply.

  


**Shiro: You plan on getting drunk? :D **

  


**Keith: :D At least I'll bring some beer, if that's okay with you? **

  


**Shiro: Sure! :D And so far I know very well what types are sold at _Marmora_. **

  


**Keith: I'll bring the one you always choose ;)**

  


Shiro smiled at that.

  


**Shiro: I feel… slightly observed...?**

  


**Keith: You're hot, Shiro, no need to be shy ;) Also, who wouldn't want to watch you? **

  


Shiro bit his lower lip. Keith was flirting with him, right? So… was it a date or not? His fingers hovered above the screen's keyboard, deciding what to answer. But before he could think about anything, he got another message. Actually a few from the previous chat with Matt he hadn't noticed so far.

  


**Matt: That you got his number means nothing. **

**Matt: You still need to ask him out. **

**Matt: I guess you're texting him while ignoring my messages? **

**Matt: Shiro, come on, tell me some updates!! **

**Matt: You asked him out, right? Right? **

  


Shiro chuckled.

  


**Shiro: Maybe? We will meet but I don't know if it's a date or no. **

**Shiro: But he's flirting with me, I guess. **

  


Matt's response was nearly immediate. As if he had waited while staring on his phone. (Shiro could perfectly imagine this though.)

  


**Matt: You can't even tell that? You were married, Shiro, married! You should know how flirting works.**

**Matt: In both ways. **

**Matt: And before you ask I meant the gay way. **

**Matt: Can't be so much different tha** **n ** **the straight way, right?**

  


Shiro frowned at that.

  


**Shiro: What do you know about the gay way, Matt? :D **

  


**Matt: Well… I was your best man. And watched you long enough for that. **

**Matt: Sorry, man, if this is too much. Sometimes you're way too gay, even for me. **

  


Shiro laughed out loud. As soon as he saw some people walking on the nearby pathway being startled and staring up at him, he stopped, smiled in an apologetic way and waved a hand. He cleared his throat and focused on his phone again. He still giggled quietly when he typed.

  


**Shiro: I'm sorry for this but I'm not sorry. **

  


**Matt: I know you ain't. But really, get that thing going. **

  


**Shiro: I will. Though, are there more ways than the gay way?**

**Shiro: You metioned both ways. Straight and gay? **

  


**Matt: No, only the gay one.**

**Matt: And you know, both. **

**Matt: The I-want-to-take-you-to-bed-now and the lovey-dovey-coupley-thingy.**

  


**Shiro: Alright, give me both. **

  


**Matt: He is that kind of man? **

  


**Shiro: Man, I hope he is. **

  


**Matt: GET HIM!!! **

  


Shiro smiled and sent an **OK** before returning to his other chat with Keith. His texting with Matt has loosened his tenseness and he typed a daring response. At least that was what Shiro thought.

  


**Shiro: So, I'm okay if it's you who's watching ;)**

  


**Keith: I'm happy to oblige ;)**

  


Shiro nodded while he felt his face burning. Now **he** himself was flirting.

He couldn't wait for Friday.

  


**Keith: I need to get back to work. Text ya soon! **

  


**Shiro: Alright. Don't work too hard and take breaks. **

  


**Keith: Thank you, Shiro :) **


	9. Movie Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith comes over so that they can watch their beloved animation together. They talk about the past as well and decide to take a step further in their newly found relationship.

Shiro arrived Friday afternoon at 4pm in his apartment, earlier than usual. He couldn't sleep vey well during the past night, which is why he woke up early and used the time to go to work right away.

Shiro knew that he was maybe a bit too excited about Keith's and their… arrangement this day. But he hadn't felt like that in a long time and almost forgot about the very first time he had felt that way with his ex-husband. So he kind of enjoyed his thrilled heart jumps and sweaty palms which he tried to dry off on his pants throughout the day.

When he was finally home, he smiled and took a deep breath. His plan was to get out of his suit, clean up a bit and put his laundry aside, get the DVD he'd found from the bedroom, and maybe rearrange the cushions and the remote control and…

"Calm down, Shirogane," he told himself.

Shiro changed into something more cozy and made a tea for himself. And then he started to clean his apartment.

When he was done it was almost 5:30pm, which was alright since Keith said that he wanted to come by at 6pm. Shiro had suggested to pick him up from the supermarket but maybe that would've been too much. Although Shiro wouldn't mind that.

And since Shiro couldn't calm down on his own, he switched on the TV and tried to concentrate on some programme of a cooking show trying to create a new recipe for omurice. Shiro's concentration failed and it was almost every minute when his eyes scooted back to the clock near the doorframe.

5:36; 5:41; 5:43.

Shiro sighed. When it was finally 5:57 the bell rang and he jumped up, hitting his knee on the small table. He winced and hobbled towards the door, before he opened it.

"Shiro! Oh, you okay, man?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Shiro tried a smile though he felt his face distorting due to the pain shooting up and down his legs. "Come in."

"What happened?" Keith stepped inside and got out of his shoes and coat, setting a heavy plastic bag aside.

"I just hit my knee, will be fine in a second I guess." Shiro shrugged and tried to straighten up. "It's getting better. Oh, I can take this to the kitchen."

"Sure." Keith gave him the bag and together they walked further inside.

The apartment wasn't big but rather spacious for Shiro.

"It's nice," Keith said. He looked shortly into Shiro's bedroom, before he stood in the living room where the TV was still on. Keith put his hands in his hips and nodded.

Shiro put the beer and snacks Keith had brought in the fridge or the counter and returned to the living room as well.

Keith stood right in the middle, between the table and the TV and gazed through the slit of the curtain outside. Shiro couldn't help it but he felt that Keith's figure in this room was asolutely perfect. He had no other words to describe it.

Keith turned around and grinned. "Nice," he said. "My apartment is way smaller but my wage isn't that high to begin with." He laughed. "Oh, not that I regret it. I kinda like it in this supermarket. My colleagues are nice. Though… they may not seem like it but we're all like family." He shrugged. "Sorry, I said too much."

"No, it's fine. I like listening to your..." Shiro gulped.

"_Your_…?" Keith asked smiling.

"Is it weird to say _voice_?" Shiro scratched the back of his head.

Keith chuckled. "No, definitly not. Because I like your's as well." He winked. He _winked_.

Shiro felt himself blushing. "Good," he managed to say. He gestured towards the couch. "Sit down, want a beer? I got some in the fridge."

"Oh dear, where did you get those I wonder?" Keith laughed and flopped down. "Yeah sure, I'll take the ginger one."

Shiro nodded, face flushed with red embarrassment, went to the kitchen once more and returned with two cans of ginger beer.

"New brand?" Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow. He sat down next to Keith, though minding a certain distance, and handed the second can to the clerk.

"Kinda. We got it last month. I like it."

Shiro nodded and took a sip. "True," he said. "It's nice. A bit spicy but sweet and… beer-like."

Keith laughed. "Beer-like? Yeah, that defines it."

They drank their beer while sitting in silence.

"Shall we have something to eat?" Shiro asked then. He set his beer on the table and watched Keith. The young man frowned and reciprocated the look, his gaze wandering over Shiro's eyes and even followed his jaw to his lips before returning. Shiro felt his stomach growing hot as he noticed this.

"Something light maybe. Gotta safe the heavy stuff for later?" Keith suggested. He smiled fondly.

"Su-sure."

"I'll help you," Keith said when Shiro got up again to get something from the kitchen. He followed him and Shiro felt his excitement returning as he was literally close with this clerk.

"Neat kitchen." Keith looked around. There wasn't much. A table, two chairs and a small kitchen counter and a fridge. The window showed the way to the stairs.

"Which one would you like to try?" Shiro lifted the two types of crackers Keith had bought. He knew those brands since he himself had bought those before. Maybe Keith had brought them because he _knew_?

"Any is fine, you can choose."

"You know that I like them both, right?"

Keith hesitated before he nodded. And the small drop of warmth which had gathered in Shiro's stomach exploded and filled his whole body.

"Of course I know. You get this stuff every week since you moved here."

"But I haven't talked to you in the very beginning."

Keith made big eyes and tried to cover his mouth with his hand. "Well, uhm..." He said muffled.

"No need to shut yourself." Shiro laughed and reached out, trying to bring down Keith's hand.

"No, no, it's embarassing. And I already told you that you're hard to miss."

"Ow." Shiro put his other hand, which still hold the snacks, over his heart, clutching his shirt, a smug smile on his lips.

"In a good way, I mean." Keith snickered. He lifted his hand and smiled while he kept touching Shiro's. "You're hard to oversee, Shiro. And well, yes, maybe I was by chance in near distance to restock something in the racks and you might have not noticed it." He shrugged. "Okay, I admit it, I watched you sometimes. Can we have those snacks now?" He looked up from below and Shiro's heart made a skip. A pair of mystic blue eyes glowed in the dim kitchen light like rare jewels. It was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. He swallowed.

"Sure," he said.

"Thanks." And with this Keith leaned forward, and even got on his toes, to press a light kiss on Shiro's cheek. "Now, choose one of those and let's watch this kids show."

Keith returned to the living room but Shiro, in his own stunning awe, noticed his red ears and neck. He grinned and followed, taking the wasabi-cheese crackers with him.

They settled down once more and Shiro switched on the DVD's menue. After half an hour Keith said that he wanted to close the curtain since it was getting dark outside. So he got up, closed the last slit of the curtain and when he settled back again, he sat right next to Shiro. Their thighs touched and Shiro felt their body warmth's exchanging.

Shiro didn't feel brave enough to do the yawn sneak which would include putting his arm behind Keith's head over the back rest. But sometimes he let his arm brush over Keith's and he noticed Keith's stolen glances to everywhere of his body whenever he moved.

When they had watched three episodes, they made a break to make a simple dinner. While Keith was busy with the rice cooker, Shiro cooked curry on his stove.

"It's really good, right? I felt really nostalgic hearing the opening again after all these years," Keith said while he filled the pot with water.

"It is. I really like the overall music. It was nicely composed. Even though the variety isn't that broad," Shiro agreed. "And the scenes were well done considering that the series is about twenty years old."

"True. I also like the character development." Keith closed the lid and pressed the button to switch the cooker on. "Okay, rice is inside. What can I dow now?"

"You can get me two plates and the chopsticks are over there." Shiro showed in the according directions while moving the spatula in the pan. He observed Keith as he took out two plates and put them on the counter, ready to be used. Next were two pairs of chopsticks and chopstick rests. Keith's movements were gentle and determined. He moved as if this wasn't the very first time he was inside this kitchen.

"Keith?"

"Hm?" He looked up and smiled.

"Do you want to know the… the story behind my prosthesis?" Shiro bit his lip and raised his eyebrows. But he had given this a lot of thoughts already and was determined to exchange this part of his past.

Keith tilted his head thoughtfully. "Well, I would like to know, sure. But I don't want to demand this from you. I'll listen if you want to tell me and if you want to tell me than I also want to know. But not if you push yourself." His eyes had a worrying glance.

"You won't." Shiro said softly. He put down the stove's temperature and shoved the food a bit around. "It's a simple story, really. And maybe it's better for you to know so you won't talk around this and nothing won't get embarassed."

Keith nodded slowly, he still had the careful look in his eyes.

"It was before I was married," Shiro started, his voice low and a bit raspy. "I was working in another town and had to use a car. I was on my way back from a client already and nearly back at the working place. But then there was someone passing by and pushing my car further and further until I hit the outer line and crashed. I lost conscious and woke up in the hospital. My arm was squeezed between the door and the crash barrier and there was no way to keep it. They took it when I was without conscious, since I also lost a lot of blood."

Keith stared at him in horror and his hand reached out, stroking Shiro's back. "Why did that happen?" He asked quietly.

"The other driver, who pushed me, was drunk. And… It was just a car accident. He didn't have control over his vehicle anymore and I was just at the wrong place." Shiro shrugged though he still felt the pain and anger he had lived through. "I changed jobs where I wouldn't need a car, I got a new arm and I went to physiotherapy. And that's how I met my ex-husband in the hospital." A bitter taste spread through Shiro's mouth. But it vanished as soon as he felt Keith's firm hand on his back moving reassuringly up and down.

"Your ex-husband," Keith whispered. "The physiotherapist?"

"Indeed."

They fell silent for a minute or two. Shiro switched off the stove and was about to get a plate, when he felt two arms wrapping around his belly.

"Ke-Keith?"

"It's okay, Shiro. You're okay, you're alright now," Keith mumbled in his shirt. "There's no need to take the car ever again and everywhere you go, you can go by train or bike. And if you want I can accompany you so you never feel lost and alone again."

Shiro smiled, happy to feel those words and so much more at home than before. He touched Keith's hands and stroke along his fingers.

"Thank you, Keith. It was… Those were many years and the last weren't that good either. But I feel that it's going to become better. And… I'm happy that I got to meet you once I moved here. I already feel at home though it's only been a few months."

Keith laughed and pressed his face further into his shirt. "Good to know," he said, his voice muffled. "If you don't mind asking but… What happened between you and your ex-husband? You don't have to tell though," he added.

Shiro smiled. "It's okay. I… I actually want to tell." He made a pause. "I think we changed too much from the point we were in the beginning. He is a physiotherapist so he's used to see broken people who need help to recover from something else they suffered. And… I wanted to do so many things. I still wanted to reach something on my own and when I applied for a new job, he didn't want that. I could stay at home and do the chores, he said. He would bring enough money home for the both of us. But..." Shiro sighed, his fingers kept moving over Keith's. "I didn't want that. I didn't want to be seen as a broken piece who needs help and is dependend on others. I want to… I want to..."

"I understand." Keith raised his head and turned Shiro around by gentle force. He lifted one hand and wiped over Shiro's cheeks were tears had fallen. Shiro blinked them away but they kept dripping down and Keith wiped them all off. When it finally stopped they both smiled at each other.

"Thank you." Shiro whispered and leaned forward to press a kiss onto Keith's temple.

Keith face turned red. "No-nothing. You're welcome," he stuttered, eyes and cheeks glowing. "Shall we eat now?"

"Yeah," Shiro replied, his voice soft. He felt much calmer now. He hadn't expected to cry but he had felt safe enough to explain Keith what had happened in the past two years and before that. He watched how Keith, still red, placed rice on each plate and touched the chopsticks needlessly often. Shiro smiled and put the curry on the plates, before he nodded and Keith took both of them and headed towards the living room.

Shiro supressed a fond chuckle and followed the cute clerk.

They settled back on the couch, nearly as close as before. But it was fine, since they needed space to eat anyway. Though Shiro hoped that there would be another necessary action which would made Keith come closer again.

Shiro switched on the TV – since it went to stand-bye considering the time they had spent in the kitchen cooking and talking about the past – and choosed the next episode.

Just when the intro started, Keith cleared his voice and threw a short glance to Shiro before taking up his chopsticks he kept hovering above his curry.

"What about your hair?" Keith asked.

"My hair?" Shiro replied, oblivious.

"The white hair, I mean." Keith looked up to Shiro's temple and back into his eyes, his gaze still nervous.

"Ah," Shiro made, unsure how to explain. "This… It happened during the same time when I recovered from my accident."

"During the therapy?" Keith asked. "I mean, your ex-husband, the therapist, looked kinda as someone who could make people's hair go white or grey or.. bald or something, but..."

Shiro broke into laughter which seemed to startle Keith, but soon he relaxed again.

"No," Shiro said, laughing quietly. "Not quite during therapy. More like during my after-treatment. Though I'm not sure exactly what it was and neither are the physicians. I might have taken some medicine which had a side effects though… It's a miracle."

"I like it." Keith shrugged and one half of his mouth formed a smug grin. "You look kinda hot with it." And then he made big eyes. "Well, I mean, uhm..."

"Thank you. It's the first time I hear that." Shiro smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Really? How about your ex-husband?"

"Hm… He said it made me look older than I was." Shiro shrugged.

"No way!"

"He did." Shiro laughed. "But… Can we stop talking about my ex-husband? I… I don't want to think about him when I'm with you. I think about him too often anyway so.."

"Sure. I hadn't plan to do that but.. I was curious. And I hope to be a reason for you to not think about him." The smug smile was back.

"Thank you. Me too," Shiro added with a small voice but he was sure that Keith had heard it since his face became red once more.

"So, uhm… Where did we stop?" Keith asked, a shy smile on his lips and clearing his throat while he threw a glance to the screen showing some scenes non of them had followed.

"Episode four I guess." Shiro frowned. "Let's dig in. It's starting to get cold."

"And whose fault is that?" Keith giggled.

"Wa-wait, mine?"

"You distracted me with your hot white hair, man."

"You started it!"

They kept giggling while trying to eat and takig sips of their beer cans once in a while. After they actually managed to not get anything anywhere where it wasn't supposed to be, they leaned back into the cozy couch, two empty plates settled on the table. Shiro felt relief washing over him as Keith came indeed a bit closer and grazed his arm.

It took a while and another episode before Keith started stroking over the unfamiliar texture of Shiro's prosthesis.

"I wondered," he said with a soft voice. "Do you have to take it off during the night?" 

Shiro looked down on Keith. He could feel a bit through his arm though there were no hairs who could rise at the touch. Not that all other didn't. 

"Well, I can," he said, as quiet as Keith. The episode's noise still playing in the background. "But apparently it's okay to sleep with it."

"And are there… any functions?" 

Shiro frowned, unsure how to interpret the question. "Uhm, no, not really, I guess. Not sure about the mechanical aspect." 

"That's a pity. That would've been fun, right?" 

Keith glanced upwards and his eyes were a hunch darker than before. Shiro felt his cheeks burning as he processed the meaning of Keith's words. 

"We-well," Shiro stuttered. "I do have another arm as well, you know. And I'm much more steady in using it the … right way."

Now it was Keith's turn to blush. "I see," he mumbled and leaned against the prosthesis while wrapping an arm around it, a smile on his lips. 

T hey watched some more episodes and kept talking about their favourite scenes, characters and places  of the other universes . The music was still good and Shiro enjoyed watching it so much. It was a good idea to wait and watch it again with someone else. 

They emptied some more cans of beer and eventually got a bit tipsy, but not enough to be really drunk. And both of them wanted to keep it that way which is why Shiro brought some water and limonade to have. Whenever one of them stood up to go to the kitchen or the bathroom, they settled back close to each other again whenever they came back. 

"You know," Keith mumbled into Shiro's shirt. "When you told me that you had a husband I was kind of happy." 

"How come?" 

"I realised that you're okay with men so it gave me a chance."-

"You still have one." Shiro shrugged. He wanted to say it casually but his heart beated faster and faster. 

"Hm?" Keith raised his head a bit. 

"A chance, I mean. I'm divorced, remember?" Shiro chuckled at Keith's stunned look. But then the softness returned and he smiled. 

"And I though that you would still be married because who wouldn't want to." Keith giggled and pressed his face shortly into Shiro's arm again. 

"Things happened, I guess." Shiro smiled. He urged to reach out and touch Keith's head or arm or leg or whatever. "But no, sorry, I'm single so far." 

"So far?" Keith raised his head again, rolling it to lean against Shiro and watch him from below. 

Shiro hesitated. His heart was way too fast and way too loud. He couldn't say this casually but now he wondered if it actually was. Though he had already said something and Keith looked at him with his soft dark eyes full of admiration and understanding.

"What do you mean, Shiro?"

Shiro scratched the back of his head. There was no return.

"Well, if you don't mind dating that is," he said, shrugged halfly and glanced down to meet Keith's eyes. It definitly wasn't the way he had wanted to approach this topic but it was out now and he somehow was happy about it.

Keith blinked. "Let's do it," he finally said.

Shiro was so surprised that he opened his mouth but didn't manage to say anything at first. "Sure?"

"Yeah, let's do it!" Keith's eyes beamed at him and practically started to shine.

"Yes," Shiro said, warmth spreading through him. "Yes, let's."

Their eyes interlocked as they realised what just had happened. Somewhere in the background the theme of the series they both watched as childs sounded but they wholeheartedly ignored it.

Shiro leaned down, cupping Keith's cheek with his right hand while the other was still gripped by Keith. He watched how Keith's eyes showed surprise at first but changed to a darker colour, joy filling them.

Shiro closed his eyes and pressed a kiss, chaste and light, against Keith's lips. They were warm and soft, exactly as he had imagined them.

When he withdrew again and opened his eyes, there was still the same soft emotion in Keith's, showing that this wasn't enough.

"One more," the clerk whispered. He sat himself up, looped one arm around Shiro's shoulder and pulled him closer. When the tips of their noses touched, they looked into the eyes of the other and smiled shyly.

"Gotta put them down," Keith mumbled. He took Shiro's glasses off and set them on the table. "Though they're hot."

"Oh, my glasses are hot too?" Shiro asked.

"Sure they are." Keith grinned. "And now for real, yeah?"

"Yeah."

They kissed again, longer this time. Keith opened his lips and sighed when Shiro breached them with his tongue. He felt inside and sucked on Keith's lips before withdrawing again.

"Nice," Keith said.

"Mhm," Shiro made in agreement. "Haven't done that in a long time."

"Only that?" Keith raised an eyebrow.

Shiro tilted his head a little. "This and more," he admitted.

"Gonna change that."

"Yeah," Shiro exhaled over Keith's lips before kissing him once more.

They lost tracks of the small and a few deeper kisses before settling back against each other. This time, Shiro settled his arm around Keith's shoulders and Keith snuggled as close as possible in his frame, looping one arm around Shiro's waist as he pressed his face in his side.

"So, uhm, Keith?" Shiro said after some minutes where they regained themselves. "I-I want to say that I.. I don't want to rush things. This… _You're_ just too precious to me that I want to go slow, you know?"

Keith looked up while stroking his shirt and abdomen, his face attentively.

"I don't want to rush into everything at once. I just got serious again and it's been some tough years and I don't want to destroy this and..." Shiro made a weird gesture between the two of them even he himself couldn't explain.

Keith nodded. "It's okay, Shiro, I understand. You got a divorce and it's not too long ago as well. Well, some time ago. Long enough, but..." He took Shiro's fingers and stroke them. "I don't want to destroy this as well. You… got a part in my heart already. I won't rip you out of it."

Shiro smiled, relief flooding through him. "Thank you." He pressed a kiss in Keith's hair. "Thank you so much, Keith. I'm really happy to have met you."

"Me too. I'm glad our supermarket is the closest to your apartment."

Shiro giggled. "True," he said.

"Gonna go slow, it's alright." Keith interlocked their fingers.

"Though," Shiro said. "It doesn't mean that we can't kiss, I mean..." He shrugged and averted his gaze a bit but went back to Keith eventually.

Keith sighed. "God, thank you. I thought I would've to live without it."

Shiro chuckled. "No you won't." And he leaned down again, pressing his lips on Keith's.

Everything would fall into place again, Shiro was sure about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it ends here. I'm kinda sad since I really liked this story personally. I hope you enjoyed it as well.   
Feel free to let me know any thoughts about it!!

**Author's Note:**

> And here comes my supermarket au!!! Unsure if this is a thing but now it is.   
I hope you like it and I appreciate comments! :)   
I'm kinda happy to finally post it here, hehe. I really like this hc. And... it's based on my own experience actually since I got this idea while being in the supermarket and had the same troubles. 
> 
> [tumblr](http://sildurin.tumblr.com/)   
[twitter](http://twitter.com/sildurin/)   



End file.
